NO SE QUE TITULO PONERLE
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: para mí la pareja más interesante en esta serie está compuesta por &"# %&/ y "# %&/% esta es su historia según mi imaginación medio extraña.
1. Chapter 1

No sé qué título ponerle

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: para mí la pareja más interesante en esta serie está compuesta por &"#$%&/ y "#$%&/%$ esta es su historia según mi imaginación medio extraña.

Capítulo I: el principio

En una familia normal japonesa lo más normal es que los hijos e hijas pertenecientes a esta familia casi desde su nacimiento los padres arreglen un buen matrimonio para ellos, en caso de que los padres no estén vivos, los parientes más cercanos se ocupan que esto se cumpla. La historia de amor que les contare en esta historia comienza con esta tradición.

_!pero abuelo yo no lo conozco ¡Protesto la joven señorita

_sabes que en las condiciones en las que estamos debes buscar alianzas estratégicas, la familia con la que te unirás con este matrimonio es una de las más influyentes dentro de esta sociedad, además es importante que asegures tu futuro como sabes por mi enfermedad no me queda mucho de vida y quiero dejarte bien protegida.

Ante el comentario del anciano la joven con lágrimas en los ojos y muy triste le dijo_! Abuelo no digas esas cosas ¡te pondrás bien, tu eres la única familia que me queda

_hija eso es lo que me preocupa, dejarte sola en este mundo al decir esto un ataque de tos muy fuerte sufrió el anciano

_pero abuelo aunque tú me faltes, que sé que será dentro de muchos años, yo puedo cuidarme sola

_ Mi niña, este mundo es muy cruel para una mujer sola y más si es una joven tan linda como tú.

Y lo dicho por el viejo era verdad la joven era realmente bella con ojos negros como la noche, una piel blanca tan suave como el terciopelo y cabello negro que invitaba a cualquiera a acariciarlo.

Pero abuelo yo no…..

_nada de peros. Contesto el abuelo con una voz enérgica y dura que casi nunca usaba con su querida nieta, pero que esta ocasión le pareció pertinente. Tu futuro esposo y tu fueron prometidos desde su nacimiento, además el cuidara bien de ti si tiene la mitad del honor que su padre, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

_ jii san , hasta ahora he hecho todo lo que me has pedido sin protestar ni dudar de tu buen juicio y autoridad, pero esto es demasiado.

_hija solo me preocupo por ti, cuando tus padres murieron les jure que velaría por ti sin importar nada

_mis padres siempre velaron por mi bienestar. Dijo la joven con mucha melancolía al recordar lo afectuosos y dedicados que eran sus progenitores con ella.

El viejo que no soportaba ver triste a su nieta le propuso un trato a su nieta

_hija te propongo un acuerdo entre tú y yo, conoce al muchacho arreglare un largo compromiso entre ustedes dos de al menos 6 meses, para que se conozcan, si en ese tiempo aun sigues con la idea de no quererte casar con él no te obligare, ya buscare a otro candidato, pero quiero verte casada antes de que muera.

_¡Gracias jii san! Expreso la joven con júbilo en su voz

_pero hija arréglate que hoy tenemos que ir a visitar a la familia de tu futuro esposo.

_!abuelo tu dijiste que me dejarías elegir ¡

_ solo fue una broma, tu futuro prometido ¿así esta mejor?

La joven obedeciendo a su abuelo se fue a su habitación a ponerse un kimono blanco con flores azueles como el cielo, y un obi negro como sus expresivos y brillantes ojos que le regalo su madre antes de morir. Recogió su hermosa cabellera oscura en un moño alto dejando un flequillo en el lado derecho, cubriendo pare de su frente. Luego de esto, acompañada de su abuelo salieron de su hogar con rumbo a la residencia de la familia ¡"#$%&&.

Pero cuando estaban a escasa dos cuadras del lugar mencionado, una pandilla de ladrones compuesta de 4 hombres, los interceptaron. El abuelo de la joven poniendo a su nieta detrás de él le pregunto al que parecía ser el jefe de la banda

_¿ qué es lo que quieren?

El jefe de la banda, un hombre alto y rubio respondió

-Si colaboras viejo nada te pasara solo ¡dame todo lo que tienes!

En ese momento el delincuente reparo en la bella joven que estaba detrás del adulto mayor y mirando a la chica de forma impropia agrego

_sabes si nos entregas a la chica sin resistirte te dejaremos ir con todo y tu dinero. Y les pregunto a sus compañeros en la pandilla _¿qué les parece muchachos quieren divertirse con la nena?

El abuelo muy enojado les grito a los ladrones _PUEDEN LLEVARSE TODO MI DINERO, PERO NO LE TOQUEN NI UN CABELLO A MI NIETA. Mientras decía esto último saco desenfundo la katana que tenía en el cinto

El maleante también saco una katana y dijo _esa espada no me da miedo

_no permitiré que le pongas las manos a mi nieta antes te matare, LO JURO.

_Abuelo, abuelo no luches. Grito desesperada la muchacha detrás del viejo_ recuerda que estas muy enfermo.

_hija tú eres lo más preciado y puro que tengo en el mundo. No dejare que esos cerdos te roben tu inocencia si para ello debo dar mi vida pues que así sea.

Luego de esto empezó la lucha. Las katanas chocaban con ferocidad ambos contendientes eran sumamente diestros. Pero en un descuido la katana del líder de la banda de ladrones atravesó al anciano y producto de esto el viejo cayó muerto

_! ABUELO, ABUELITO! Comenzó a gritar desesperada y con lágrimas en su bello rostro la joven. La adolescente intento acercarse al sitio donde su abuelo había caído pero…

_no te muevas preciosa ¿ o quieres acabar como el anciano? Dijo el maleante

_ ¡prefiero que me maten antes de obedecer tus deseos! Respondio la muchacha con una mescla de rabia y dolor

_Tranquila preciosa si quieres puedo hacer tu deseo realidad y mandarte con tu querido abuelito, pero no sin antes divertirme un rato contigo. Luego de decirle esto a la joven, el tomo su brazo y en contra de su voluntad la arrojo al piso e inmovilizándola comenzó a manosearla por todos lados. La joven gritaba pidiendo socorro

_¡NO SUELTAME! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE

_nadie vendrá a ayudarte hermosura, te recomiendo que te relajes y trates de disfrutar el momento

En ese momento un joven de unos 18 años alto de cabello negro y de ojos color ámbar llego a la escena después de escuchar los gritos de la chica y sacando su katana para defender a la joven grito:

_GATOTSU

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: creo que ya casi todos los que han leído este fanfic y han visto rurouni Kenshin no como mi amiga Claudia que solo ha visto una pequeña parte Y TAMPOCO EL LIVE ACTION, SI MERECES LA MUERTE POR ELLO (creo que me Salí del tema) intuyen de que pareja estoy hablando.

PD: Claudia era broma sabes que te quiero

PD2: propongan un título para esta historia a mí no se me ocurre ninguno

6


	2. LA IMPRESION

CAPITULO II

LA IMPRESIÓN

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

No sentía nada, no podía mover ni un musculo, todo a mí alrededor era completamente oscuro, pero a la vez no tenía miedo aunque desde niña me asustaba la completa penumbra. De lo único que estaba segura es que me encontraba a salvo…. A mí alrededor sabía que había gente que me llamaba, que intentaba que recobrara la conciencia

__ ¡señorita, señorita reaccione, el peligro ya ha pasado! _

La joven lentamente abrió sus brillantes ojos, al tiempo que preguntaba dónde estaba y que había pasado. El joven que la rescato trato de explicarle todo de la forma más delicada posible.

__ Una banda de bandidos la ataco a usted y al honorable anciano que la acompañaba, el cual lucho para defenderse. _

__ ¡Mi oiyisan!_

__ aaaaa era su abuelo _

__ ¡COMO QUE ERA!? _Pregunto alterada

__siento ser el portador de malas noticias pero….._

__ ¿pero? _La joven comenzó a temer lo peor…. Y tenía razón

__ Temo que su abuelo murió en el enfrentamiento que tuvo con los bandidos Yo llegue tarde para ayudarlo_

__ ¡NO MI ABUELO, EL NO! E_ inmediatamente la joven comenzó a llorar desesperada

__Cálmese señorita fui testigo de lo valiente que fue su abuelo al tratar de defenderse y defenderla, pero llegue tarde para tratar de ayudarlo._

Al ver a su alrededor y no reconocer donde se hallaba pregunto

__ ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Dónde se encuentra el cuerpo de mi abuelo? _

__usted está en mi casa, específicamente en el cuarto de mi hermana, me tome el atrevimiento de traerla aquí y el cuerpo de su abuelo está en la sala._

La muchacha llevo sus manos a su cabeza en señal que le dolía y dijo

__Recuerdo los acontecimientos de este día, específicamente desde que nos atacaron muy vagamente _

__Permítame terminar de contarle lo que paso. Yo caminaba distraídamente por la calle cuando un grupo de hombres la atacaron a usted y a su abuelo por lo que pude ver no solo pretendían robarlos también querían….._

La joven lo interrumpió abruptamente

__Si recuerdo esa parte, por favor no lo mencione, mejor prosiga con el resto de la historia _

__Su abuelo peleo más que todo para defender su honor según vi._

__ ¡ES MI CULPA QUE ESTE MUERTO! _Grito desesperada la muchacha

__No es su culpa señorita, pero al menos esos hombres recibieron su justo castigo. Sabe la ley de vida que mi padre me ha enseñado esa muy simple si eres bueno vives en cambio si eres malo y en especial le haces daño a los demás tu destino es morir _

__Ese pensamiento es un tanto extremo pero tiene mucha valides en este caso. Mi abuelo era un hombre bueno que no merecía ser asesinado así, considero que fue un justo castigo. _

De pronto el joven noto el pequeño detalle que no se habían presentado adecuadamente

__Señorita cambiando de tema permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Saítou Haime. ¿Cómo se llama usted? ¿Y además dígame como se llaman sus padres?¿donde puedo localizarlos?_

__Un placer Saítou san yo me llamo Susumiya Tokio_

Saítou al saber el nombre de la joven se sorprendió mucho.

Luego ella continuo_ _ y con respecto a mis padres no es importante que usted sepa sus nombres…. Murieron cuando era niña…. No me quedan más parientes vivos en este mundo _

_Lamento escuchar lo de sus padres_. _Le pido, Tokio dono que espere aquí un momento, recuéstese en el futon y trate de dormir un poco, ya vengo._

Tokio antes de que Haime se retirara de la habitación, se secó las lágrimas y le pidió lo siguiente

_ _Así lo hare pero primero lléveme donde está el cuerpo de mi abuelo_

__ Es preferible que primero descansé un poco _ _y luego más tarde la acompañare a ver a su abuelo. Además, debemos pensar en el sepelio de su abuelo le prometo que la ayudare_

__ Seguiré su recomendación aun me siento un poco mareada._

Haime salió de la habitación y busco a su padre, para informarle sobre el estado de Tokio pues el mismo no se encontraba al momento que Haime llego con la muchacha y el cuerpo del abuelo de la misma. Su progenitor se encontraba en el patio de la casa inmediatamente que lo vio le dijo

__Padre, me tome el atrevimiento de traer a la casa una joven que fue víctima de un asalto. Y el cuerpo del hombre que la acompañaba que resultó muerto en el enfrentamiento _

__Tu hermana menor ya me informo sobre eso. Dime hijo ¿cómo se llama la joven?_

__Su nombre es Susumiya Tokio._

El represéntate mayor de la familia Saítou se sorprendió con la información pero dejo que prosiguiera

__ La chica se encuentra bastante afectada por la muerte del anciano que la acompañaba, que resultó ser su abuelo. Además me dijo que no tiene a nadie más en el mundo, le dije que la ayudaría con lo de los rituales funerarios para su abuelo. Espero que estés de acuerdo _

__Entiendo, y por supuesto que la ayudaremos en eso y más es nuestro deber ahora._

__ ¿Porque lo dices, padre?_

__La muchacha, Susumiya Tokio y tu fueron prometidos en matrimonio desde que nacieron _

__ ¡COMO! _

__Como escuchaste hijo mejor te cuento la historia completa._

__Te escucho _

__Poco después que la señorita Susumiya y tu nacieron los padres de la niña y yo acordamos que cuando fueran mayores*, para fortalecer los lazos entre las dos familias, se unirían en matrimonio. Lamentablemente los padres de la joven murieron cuando ella era apenas un bebe. Por lo tanto, fue enviada a vivir con unos tíos. Como los padres de Tokio habían fallecido la promesa de matrimonio quedo olvidada_

_Realmente esa chica, durante su vida no ha tenido mucha suerte porque hace 3 meses sus tíos murieron en un accidente según supe y como no tenía más familiares fue a vivir con su abuelo aunque este ya estaba muy enfermo. Por lo tanto el Sr Susumiya hablo conmigo hace unas semanas, para que el convenio de matrimonio entre su nieta y tú se reactivara, temiendo por su precaria salud. Además, como ella misma te acaba de decir no tiene más familiares vivos. Por lo tanto Tokio Susumiya es responsabilidad de la familia Saítou de ahora en adelante._

Haime bastante sorprendido por la historia que le conto su progenitor le pregunto

__Pero padre ¿Por qué no me contaste nada hasta ahora? _

__como te explique antes la promesa de matrimonio fue olvidada con el tiempo, pero en vista de los últimos acontecimientos su abuelo y yo hemos tomado la decisión de retomar el acuerdo. Recuerda que como soy tu padre debes respetar mis decisiones y si yo decido que te cases con esa joven así lo debes hacer. _

__ Pero, pero Padre_

__Hijo es por tu bien, además su abuelo me aseguro que su nieta será una estupenda esposa. De buena fuente sé que se avecina una guerra entre el shouganato reinante y el emperador mejí es inminente, es importante realizar alianzas con familias de alta posición._

__ ¿La familia Susumiya lo es?_

__ Es cierto que la desgracia ha golpeado fuertemente, pero si es una familia poderosa. El padre de Tokio, Ichigo Susumiya sirvió fielmente al shogun hasta su muerte y por ello fue recompensado._

_Haime que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su padre nuevamente reclamo _

__Padre, no puedo casarme con una mujer que no conozco _

_Su padre grito bastante molesto _

__ ¡NO PIENSO CAMBIAR DE OPINION HAIME, YA DI MI PALABRA Y NO PIENSO CAMBIAR DE IDEA! ._calmándose un poco el padre de Haime agrego

__Pensando en el detalle que ustedes dos no se conocían su abuelo y yo fijamos un plazo de seis meses para que se familiarizaran el uno con el otro y después se casaran pero los planes han cambiado con la muerte del abuelo de Tokio _

Aunque se encontraba en shock por los recientes hechos acaecidos y por lo que su padre le había contado de su inminente matrimonio. En la mañana era un hombre soltero sin ningún compromiso. El mejor elemento del shinsen gumi en años según los más expertos del clan, pero ahora era un hombre comprometido para casarse .Pero el joven ante lo dicho por su progenitor se resignó a seguir las órdenes de su padre, no le gustaba desafiarlo. Por lo tanto le dijo

__Hare tu voluntad padre _además pregunto_ ¿Qué quiere decir con que los planes han cambiado? _Pregunto Haime con expectación

__Ahora te casaras con Tokio Susumiya antes de que termine dentro de 4 semanas _

__ Debe tomar en consideración que acaba de perder a su abuelo. No creo que este de humor como para organizar una boda._

__Ya he pensado en eso, por lo tanto le daremos una semana de luto. Después de ese tiempo comenzaran los preparativos para la boda. _

__Quiero que me concedas una petición _

__¿Cuál hijo?_

__No le hables a Tokio de esto hasta mañana, como le dije antes quedo muy afectada por la muerte de su abuelo, déjela descansar al menos por hoy._

El líder del shinsen gumi considero seriamente las palabras de su hijo, y finalmente le dijo.

__Está bien Haime, pero mañana sin falta tú mismo le contaras los planes de casamiento entre tú y ella._

__Gracias _

__ ¿Sabes? es buena señal que te preocupes por ella significa que ya has comenzado a tomarle cariño _

__En eso te equivocas, no es cariño como tú dices es pena y lastima. Nada más _

__Como sea ella será una digna esposa de un samurái_

__ ¿y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?_

__ Su abuelo me conto que fue criada para convertirse un día en la perfecta esposa de un guerrero._

En ese momento la hermana menor de Haime al ver a su padre y hermano hablando en el patio se acercó y escucho que su hermano iba a casarse por eso pregunto si era cierto,

__ ¿estabas escuchando entre nuestro padre y yo? Haime _le pregunto a su hermana Sakura muy molesto

__Sakura _le dijo su padre __es de muy mal gusto que una joven escuche las conversaciones de otras personas_

__pero oto san yo escuche sin querer, lo juro ¿entonces hermanito quien es la desdichada mujer que se casara contigo?_

__muy graciosa, es la chica que está en tu cuarto, Tokio._

__que raro porque hasta hoy yo no la había visto, ¡ya se pillín la tenías escondida y ahora la presentas!_

__no es eso Sakura, mira es muy largo de explicar. Solo confórmate con saber que dentro de un mes me casare con ella_

__ ¿tan pronto, Y porque tanta prisa?_

__ ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE VOY A CONTAR NADA MÁS! _

__Que carácter no pareces hombre feliz que se va a casar, bueno mejor me voy de aquí no quiero que se me contagie tu mal humor._

__Sakura, antes de que te vallas, necesito que me hagas dos favores_

__¿Cuáles serán?_

__ Primero, no quiero que le comentes nada de lo que has escuchado a Tokio ¿entendido?_

__Aja_

__Y segundo, de ahora hasta que ella y yo nos casemos dormirá en tu habitación y se amable, con ella acaba de perder a su abuelo_

__Esos son 3 favores. Pero está bien lo hare_

_Ahora hablo el padre tanto de Haime como de Sakura_

__ Me enorgullece que tomes esa actitud hija._

__Gracias, padre_

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo una joven que recientemente había perdido el único familiar que seguía con vida_, _escuchaba con horror como su destino ya estaba decidido sin que su opinión fuera tomada en cuenta, ella ya sabía que conocería a su futuro novio pero su abuelo le había prometido que si no congeniaban el compromiso quedaría disuelto. Además su corazón ya tenía dueño solo fingiría estar complacida con el noviazgo para hacer feliz a su abuelo y después de un tiempo lo terminaría.

Fin de capitulo

¿Quién será ese hombre el cual Tokio ama en secreto?

¿Cómo terminara esta historia de amor planificada para Tokio y Haime?

¿Qué tan inminente es la guerra entre el shouganato regente y el emperador?

Pd1: gracias por el apoyo de Claudia y Édison a esta historia. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo

Pd2: espero que muchas personas más se sumen a la lista de los que han comentado sobre este fict

10


End file.
